you remind me
by Fran Black
Summary: she reminds him of a woman that he once knew.guess who she is? BF obviously


Title: You remind me. Disclamer: well,ya know...they are not mine...maybe Bosco (in my dreams obviously) Spoilers:mmmmmh I´m not sure...you girls let me know Pairing: Faith and Miller.NO! I´m kidding! Bosco/Faith FOREVER!

again,this is based on a song by you know who (usher!).It´s called "u remind me".

I dedicate this to all the people who love this couple as much as I do

so,HERE WE GO! oh and please let me know if I have a mistake.THANKS! -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I decided to go away the minute she disappear in the dark, she made up her mind a long time ago, I realize about it but I didn't want to disturb her, I saw she was happy when she looked at me. I did not belong to her life.

I move away, to a different country, it was the best way to erase her memory, her smile...it worked, I guess, I put a lot effort on it, I was tired of suffering for a love that never belonged to me in the first place. You can call me a coward because I ran away, but trust me this was the best thing I've ever done, I started a brand new life, and I have a new job a new house, new friends. Everything is better, everthing is good I have nothing to complain about, although I do miss being a cop, be on the street feeling good with myself for being the super hero. Now I'm just Maurice Boscorelli, the bartender...yes, as simple as that.

ok I lie, not everything is perfect,I´m as lonely as a rat, I can´t talk with anyone like I used to do, in the bar where I work now everyone is afraid of me, on of the girls told me they thought I had mental problems, I honesty don't understand why,I´m normal...I guess...

Anyway, on my day off I went to the regular cafeteria, to sit and pretend I was busy thinking about work when my mind was miles away, in Ny to me more specific...someone approaches me with a notebook and a pan, although I can't see her I know is a woman,don´t know why...

-What can I get you?-she asks, I´m still looking outside

-A coffee-I turn around, that´s when my heart stops. She is so...this must be a joke, she looks exactly like Faith. NO! She is Faith. But she can be

-Do you feel alright, sir-she looks at me with a scared face?

-Yes...yes.I´m alright...sorry, what´s your name?-I ask, still amazed, she looks at me and smiles, the same smile I've seen before in a different woman.

-Fiona, Fiona Wiles...so, do you still want your coffee?

-yes...yes, please

-okay dokey!

She disappears behind the counter, my eyes are still on her...is there a chance that Faith has an identical twin? Nah! she would have told me about it...but this girl is so like Faith that freaks me out, they have the same hair, same smile and practically same eyes.damn! This is so weird...

two weeks seems the first day I met her, I came to the same place just to see her, she was some kind interested in me, we go out for a while, and now we are starting some sort of relationship...it was then when I realize what I was doing,I´m dating with this innocent woman cause Faith did not pay attention to my feelings, she chose a stupid jag off who played the hero with her, and now after three years of brain watched and torture I happened to find her identical twin and pretended I was in love with her but the real thing I love her reflection. Is that right? No! is very wrong, I can't do this to her, she doesn't know anything about my past, she doesn't know that the small scar I have in my face was made to save the love of my life, I can't tell her that I was, I´m, in love with a woman who looks exactly like her...this is stupid, and inhuman I think my co-workers are right, I do have mental issues.

-Maurice?-she looks worried, I don't know for how long I've been staring at the window, I think she was trying to tell me something.

-yes? Sorry I was thinking...

-Yeah, I notice...what's wrong?-she ask, still staring at me, I can't look at her eyes anymore...this is too painful

-Fiona...I need to talk to you...

-oh, this isn't getting any good...

-this kind of hard to explain but I'll try...-I say, not knowing where to begin-why don't you sit down? This might take a while.-she sits down next to me-see this woman, she sorta looks like you...she even smiles the way you do...

-what? What are you talking about?-she asks, confused

-you remind me of a woman that I once knew, she was my best friend an also my partner...we worked together for almost 13 years and I...-I look at her, she is going to cry I know she will-I love her, I thought that by coming to a different city I could forget about her, but I can't. I tried but then...I met you...I see her face whenever I look at you

-but I'm not her, Maurice...it's me, Fiona

-I know who you are...but I can't see you like you, I see Faith in you

-so, that´t the reason why you are with me?-she asks a little bit upset-cause I look like her?

-Fiona...I'm trying to make the right thing here! I can't keep playing with your heart.I´m sorry...I really am-I look as sad as I can, I´m not pretending, I´m really sad-I have to go

-Maurice, where are you going?

-home, I´m going home...

I didn't specify to her where I was going, I didn't say I was going back to NY to finish what I have planned for a long time, I have to tell the truth to Faith, is now or never. I know I'm being selfish, I know I'm thinking only in happiness but I need it, I need to be happy for once in my life,I´ve been sad and lonely for too long.

I knock on her door, not waiting for an answer,I´m not even sure what time it is...I'm not sure if she lives here, maybe she move out with this Miller guy (stupid son of...),or maybe she did not want to be found by me... I hear the door being unlocked, I instinctively step backwards...Faith is standing next to me with a bright smile on her face, she jumps to my arms and I hold her close.

-I can't believe you're here!- she says, still holding me tight

-yeah...I'm back

-come in! We have a lot of things to talk about

I came in, feeling a little bit uncomfortable. This is the first time Faith was so happy to see me, not even when I woke up from the coma. She squeezed my hand once in a while, I told her what I did while I was gone, everything except about Fiona...

-Faith-I finally said-there's reason why I'm here...I didn't come back just to catch up or talk about the old times...there's something I have to tell you...

-what? Is there something wrong? Is something about your eyes?

I can't believe she's still worried about my eyes, I can see she hasn't change at all.

-no. this is not about my eyes...this is about us-she panicked the minute I say "us", first of all is because there is no us...there's never been an "us"-Faith...damn! I don't know how to say this...

-Maurice, what´s wrong?-I smile, this is the first time, after 14 years, that I heard Faith saying my name...she always called me Bosco.

-I run away, Faith-I begin-I run away from you...I couldn't stand looking at your eyes and pretend I loved you as a friend, when deep inside my heart the only thing I wanted to do was kiss you and hug you...there was nothing in the entire world that made me happy that listening to your voice, even when we fought...it was my life, it was my dream...that's what I saw, only you and me... I -I...I don't know what to say-she whispers; maybe I shouldn't have said that, maybe this was a mistake.

-you don't have to...I obviously made a mistake, I shouldn't have come here after many years...-I say, standing up and walking toward the door-I shouldn't have wait...I...I have to go

-no! Wait! You can't just leave me again!-she cries, I turn around-you can't just walk away like you did before, you can't leave me again Bosco...

I haven't thought about that...I was thinking only about me but I never imagine Faith was suffering. I left her? I really did? Oh my God! What have I done?

-you made a new life but I had to stay here and wait for you to come back to me-she's crying, I made her cry-I thought you hate it me for being with John so I broke up with him, I threw away the only chance I had to be happy, to have a family again cause I thought you could love me...but you just left me, you walked away without a word...-she cries even more, I don't know what else to do but hug her tight, we stay like that for a few second until I speak again

-I won't leave again if you let me stay, if you give me a chance to love you Faith...just ask me to stay and I will-I look ate her eyes still with tears, she thinks for a minute...my heart will broke if she rejects me

-stay...stay with me Bos...I don´t want to be alone anymore, and I don't know if I can...

-don't be...you have me now. Nobody else.

Yeah ok, so I made a mistake, it took me 3 years to realize she was loved me as much as I did...I had to be gone to know what I was missing. Someone said to me, a while ago, that I was the king of sorrow, because I suffered everyone's pains, I cried everyone's tears. They were right, but know this has chance, I´m not the king of sorrow cause in my life there is neither sorrow nor pain, happiness should be my name.

THE END! 


End file.
